


Maybe

by Deccember



Category: WAttpad - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Children, F/M, Family, Forever, Happily Ever After, Love, Pain, Romance, Short Story, forget
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccember/pseuds/Deccember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe.    </p>
<p>A word with so many different meanings, so many different possibilities. Here, maybe means hope, hope that tomorrow will be brighter, tomorrow will be full of happiness. Full of love, and only the truest kind.   </p>
<p> True love is meant to conquer all, to save any soul in need or distress. It is meant to be a beacon of light through a foggy day, hope when hope is lost.  Six distressed souls.  </p>
<p>  Three incredible love stories like no other, all linked together in the end.  A trilogy showing that love can conquer all obstacles.</p>
<p>    What is this?</p>
<p>    This, is the maybe trilogy.  </p>
<p>   (Summary for each separate story inside)   </p>
<p> (Contains Maybe, Maybe Not, and Maybe Someday)</p>
<p>    Maybe : Complete </p>
<p>Maybe Not : coming soon    </p>
<p>Maybe Someday : coming soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wattpad).



**Chapter One | What If?**

**25th of December 2003**

Hazel wanted to scream, and cry, just do something to get their attention. She sat awkwardly perched on the edge of the wooden stool, just waiting for an opportunity to run, to hide away from all of this. She watched them with wide frightened eyes as their argument intensified. She watched as her mother threatened her father, waving a knife dangerously close to his face.

And she knew it was time to leave.

Slowly sliding off of her chair, she walked backwards to the kitchen door, moving quietly so they wouldn't see her. She had been caught trying to escape Christmas dinner before, and it hadn't been pretty. Turning the doorknob slowly, she exited the kitchen, and that's when she began to pick up the pace, to rush.

She pulled on a pair of boots, shrugged on her hoodie, hat and scarf, before escaping the house, not looking back as she ran as fast as she could. Hazel didn't even know where her feet were taking her, hell, she didn't care, all she knew is that she had to run as far away from there as possible, even for a few hours.

There would be the time to take responsibility when she came back, to face her parents yelling at her for skipping Christmas dinner. Yet, her sister, Violet, did it this year, but they didn't even seem to notice. At thirteen, she was two years older than Hazel, and a thorn in their parent's side. She was rarely home, and when she was, all she did was pester them about her leaving.

Hazel had tried that many times, but, apparently, she was at that age where she could annoy them, but they were unable to kick her out. Too bad...

_Two more years...two more years..._ she muttered to herself, then chuckled humourlessly, _and a best friend who will let me crash in their house..._

Safe to say, Hazel wasn't very popular. She kept to herself, was a recluse. It got lonely at times, but who would want to be friends with the girl who couldn't go to the parties? Or the sleepovers? The girl who was so quiet, she was considered mute. The girl who was weak.

The girl who was _broken._

Hazel slowed to a brisk walk as she continued down the street. Spotting a familiar billboard, she realised where she was subconsciously bringing herself. The place she longed to go all her life, but had no one to take her.

Of course, she had no place there. It was a place where families went to spend time together, the Disney Land of their small town. Hazel's heaven on earth.

The frozen lake.

She had never even gone near the lake, she simply sat at the edge of the river bank one Christmas two years before, just once. Truth be told, Hazel was petrified to go near it, as she was unable to even place her feet on the ice without falling over. She couldn't skate for her life.

Violet had tried once, when she was only four or five, but Hazel couldn't really remember it. She remembered the stories Violet told her about being incapable of doing it, but other than that, it remained an enigma to her.

The empty roads began to pile with snow as she walked, causing Hazel to sneeze softly. She pulled her hat down past her ears, feeling the tips of them go numb with the cold. Maybe this was a bad idea, she shivered, pulling her hoodie tighter around her as she walked. Just as she was about to turn around and give up, Hazel heard a childish squeal and the buzz of chatter.

A small smile crept up onto her face and she ran, ignoring how her hat began slipping off the top of her head. Almost there! Her heartbeat sped up, and a small giggle escaped her lips as she felt herself being filled with a type of euphoria she'd never felt before. She knew she had to hurry, before her father began patrolling the streets like he normally did.

Hazel found herself at the top of the snow, just above where everyone was skating. Grinning broadly, she slid down the snow on her backside, landing gracefully right before the lake. She breathed out in relief, and watched in fascination as she saw a small white cloud appear as she did. She felt the breeze hit her head and she reached up, frowning.

Probing her head, she realised her hat had fallen off. Her grin slid off her face and it was replaced by a grim frown. She had loved that hat dearly, and was rather upset that she had lost it. It was given to Hazel by her grandmother mere months before she died with cancer. Sighing irritably, she crossed her legs and sat in the snow, ignoring its coldness.

Hazel watched the happy families skate, young couples, old couples, people with children, even a group of children, all gliding gracefully across the ice as if they were flying. They did it with the greatest of ease, and Hazel felt jealousy prickle up inside of her. She wanted to be like that an angel gracefully gliding across the ice.

Instead, she was confined to the snow, to petrified to even attempt to approach the lake. Especially not with so many people to laugh at her when she failed. She didn't want that, she hated being laughed at, being jeered. It was better to not participate than fail, Hazel believed. It was a sound theory.

"Is this your hat?"

Hazel let out a shriek with fright and fell backwards into the snow, immediately being enveloped in it. She trashed and kicked to try and push it off of her, when a hand grasped her wrist, tugging her out.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes darted up to meet the gaze of a young boy, who looked not much older than her. His hazel eyes were wide and startled, which made him look like a baby deer who had just woken up. His coal black hair was almost completely hidden by a black hat, only just exposing a few stray curls.

She nodded slowly, extending her hand for the hat. He didn't give it to her, he simply stared at her.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, blinking slowly.

Hazel opened her mouth to speak, but shut it just as quickly. Instead, she pointed to his eyes as indication, pleading for him to understand.

"Boy?" He guessed, grinning.

Hazel shook her head, frowning.

"Hat?"

Hazel closed her eyes.

"Black?"

Hazel opened his eyes and gave him a look that screamed, 'seriously?'

He was obviously amused the the game of charades, "Brown?"

Hazel stood to leave, when his hand clamped down on her shoulder, keeping her seated.

"Hazel?"

The ghost of a smile found it's way onto her lips as she nodded.

"I'm Tyler," he crouched in the snow beside her, extending a hand, "Nice to meet you."

Hazel nodded politely, her gaze trained on the hat in his grip. Obviously noticing where her attention was, Tyler held the hat up. Instead of handing it to her like she expected, Tyler did something different. He pushed her hands away and placed the hat on her head, pulling it down past her ears, she watched him warily as he did, watching as his grin grew.

"There, all done," he stood, brushing snow off his pants. He held a hand out to Hazel, "Would you like to skate with me?"

Butterflies erupted in her tummy at his politeness, but she shook her head, she did not want to skate.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Come on, please?"

She shook her head again.

"Why?"

Hazel stood, sighing. She pointed to herself, then mimicked falling over, hoping he would get the message. Tyler chuckled loudly, implying he understood what she meant.

"You can't skate?" He guessed, to which she nodded, "Then let me teach you?"

She but her lip, considering, it could be helpful, she pondered, I could finally learn to skate... Checking her watch, she realised that she should be heading back within two hours. So, making a rash decision, she nodded eagerly, slipping her hand into his abruptly. If he was surprised or annoyed by the gesture, he didn't show it as he lead her onto the ice.

She immediately felt her legs slip beneath her as she touched the ice, but he held her up as he moved gracefully across the ice. He cupped her elbows and pulled her slowly closer to the middle of the lake, repeating reassuring words to her that she would be alright. And, even though it scared her, she trusted him.

Spinning slowly, Tyler pulled her with him, startling her. A small gasp escaped her lips as they spun, but she didn't protest as they flew across the lake. Hazel felt her legs jerk out multiple times, almost causing them to fall over frequently, but he never let that happen, he kept her upright and moving. She really appreciated that.

As they continued to move, she felt herself grow more confident, and soon, she was the one pulling Tyler around the lake. He was laughing as they spun, letting to of one of her elbows every so often to adjust his hat, and sometimes hers. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable about him, but she liked him, he was an interesting person.

Neither of them noticed how the population around them dwindled Until they were the final two on the ice, twirling and moving gracefully. The scene around them was wondrous, something you would see on a Christmas card. The sun was setting, tinting the sky a beautiful orange, while the trees were decorated with snow, surrounding the lake.

Eventually, they rested on the edge of the lake, exhausted. Checking her watch, Hazel realised she should really be going! Showing Tyler her watch, he nodded in understanding.

"Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully, his hand on her shoulder.

The corner of her mouth tipped up as she shrugged and nodded, telling him one thing, 'maybe'. Before she could lose her courage, she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. She turned around and darted away before he could respond. When she looked back, all she saw was him staring after her, his hand touching his cheek.

~maybe this year i won't be sad on christmas~

Opening her front door gingerly, Hazel poked her head through, before pulling the rest of herself him. She removed her winter gear, before trailing off to her room, hoping she wouldn't be approached by her parents that night. Or ever, she prayed.

Alas, the moment her head touched the pillow, she head a loud call.

"Hazel! Where the f*ck are you?!"

She flinched at his harsh language, but she didn't respond to him, even though it would make him angrier. Hard footsteps pounded up the steps, but Hazel couldn't hear them because of the pounding in her ears. He entered her bedroom, his face red and his eyes livid.

"Where the f*ck were you?! You skipped out on dinner!"

Hazel, of course, didn't reply.

"Answer me, you little b!tch!"

She let out a low whimper at the insult, pushing herself further and further away from him.

"Mute b!tch!" He bellowed, shoving her lamp off of her nightstand, causing it to fall to pieces on the floor, "Why don't you speak, huh? Are you traumatised? Oh, don't worry, you haven't seen anything yet," his eyes grew wicked and taunting, causing her stomach to drop, "Just you wait, sweetheart, just you wait."

And he let her alone to sob and fear in quiet.

~maybe this year i won't be sad on christmas~

Violet didn't reappear until past two in the morning, but Hazel was still awake, trembling in her bed. She was fearful.

'Oh don't worry, you haven't seen anything yet'...

Even the memory of his words sent a chill down her spine.

"Hay? Are you alright, Hay?" Violet whispered, and Hazel heard her sister' sheets moved as she climbed inside them.

Hazel curled up into a ball and whimpered, sniffling. She mumbled, uh uh. Violet understood immediately, and Hazel felt her sheets move as Violet climbed in beside her. She felt herself being pulled up to Violet's chest. She snuggled into her sister, feeling comforted for the first time in a while.

"It's alright, he can't hurt you..." She whispered, "He failed with me, he'll fail with you..."

If only I could believe her...

The next day, Violet disappeared.

~maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! I'd like to thank you for reading this. I would love if you left me your thoughts on how I could improve, I would appreciate it c: x
> 
> Btw, if it ever says 'i' instead of he or she while not in dialogue that means it's a thought, but my italics are acting up cx
> 
> This story is based off the Shane Dawson song 'Maybe This Christmas'


End file.
